The present invention described herein relates to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device including a driving transistor.
Semiconductor devices include memory devices for storing data, logic devices for processing data and performing calculations, and hybrid devices for performing various functions at the same time. Types of memory devices include volatile memory devices which lose their stored data if power is interrupted and non-volatile memory devices which retain their stored data even if power is removed.
Demand for highly integrated semiconductor devices has increased substantially However, if the semiconductor device is highly integrated through simple scaling down, there may be various limitations. For example, if the minimum line width is reduced to several tens of nanometers, margins of processes for manufacturing a semiconductor device may become reduced. Additionally, it may be difficult to optimize all the characteristics of single components (e.g., various driving circuits and/or memory cells in a device) having various functions in the semiconductor device.